A quiet train, and what two can do alone on one
by A tree beneath clouds
Summary: Dawn and Ash are alone on a train. Dawn sits on Ash's lap. The lights in the train black out.
1. Chapter 1

Ash was returning home by train. It was going to be a long ride. The Train was packed, so he had to stand. After a few stops a bluenette girl got on, and she stood next to Ash.

Dawn, the bluenette, was texting on her phone. She got lost in texting and started swinging on a pole. She bumped into Ash. She didn't bother to apologize. She just kept texting.

Few stops later, a seat opened up directly in front of Ash. He was going to move , so someone else could take the seat, when Dawn rushed in and took the seat. He looked at Dawn slightly, she looked back , so Ash moved away.

Few more stops, the train was empty save for Ash, Dawn and one other passenger. Ash was sitting opposite Dawn. He pretended to look out the window, but couldn't help peek at Dawn inconspicuously. She was interesting.

The last passenger left. The weather became stormy, and it was Just Dawn and Ash on the train now. Dawn got up and sat next to Ash. Ash wondered why she sat beside him? Did she want to ask him a question? The train kept moving, and Ash felt tension growing, as Dawn sat beside him texting.

3 more stops till Ash got off. He wondered where Dawn would get off . Suddenly, Dawn stood up, and her head searched left and right of the carriages, as if to see if anyone was still on the whole train. Then she sat down, on Ash's Lap.

Ash thought Dawn would quickly get off and apologize, but, no she just sat there. After awkwardly having Dawn sitting on him for 5 seconds, he tapped her and asked.

"Hey, why are you sitting on me?"

Dawn turned, and then looked down and immediately got up.

"Sorry," she said, placing a hand on his lap. "I'm a long distance runner, so my legs are totally numb, and I can hardly feel anything."

"Well I guess it's no problem then," said Ash awkwardly.

"Has the Air condition stopped working? It sure is getting hot in here." Dawn took off her jacket, revealing nothing but a pink singlet. And judging by her chest area, she wore no bra. Ash only glanced a second, making his head spin.

Dawn got bored of using her phone, so she just stared out the window, as did Ash. They both admired the subtle beauty of the suburbs drenched in rain and thunder, and eventually noticed the windows reflection of them sitting together.

**Review. Ash and Dawn are 20'sh. Saw this happen a few years ago.**


	2. The train blacks out

The train stopped. The lights shut. All was dark. After some seconds, Ash got up.

"Wonder what happened," Ash said.

Dawn looked back concerned. "Well what do we do?"

"We should wait a few minutes. They will probably voice an announcement to the passengers that the train is damaged, "said Ash.

Minutes passed. They heard movement in the next carriage. It was coming their way. They could only make out a dark figure.

They both were frightened. Dawn wrapped herself around Ash's arm.

Their carriage door opened. A click, and a light shone in their face.

"Looks like you're the only two passengers left. Follow me the train is having technical difficulties," said the train person, holding a torch. He had long hair for a man.

They followed him. Dawn still held Ash's arm.

"Hey I don't like this," Dawn whispered.

"I'm sure nothing's going to happen," said Ash.

"Just wait out on this station for the next train," instructed the train person. Ash and Dawn got out of the train and on to the platform.

Waiting for the next train, Ash took it upon himself to introduce.

"I'm Ash by the way."

"Dawn."

"What did you think that train person was going to do? Kidnap or kill us?"Ash joked.

"Did you see his messy long hair and moustache? Only two people have that look. Male models or escaped convicts. I'm surprised were still alive," ranted Dawn.

It was around 7 pm now. Another train arrived and they both got on. They sat apart from each other.

"Looks like this trains empty too," called Ash a few seats away.

Dawn stood and looked up and down both carriages. He was right. She remained frightened.

**A bit plot stuck but tell me where this story should head. Review . Anyone ever been on an empty train before? Tell us in the review section.**

**Should I just rewrite the story and have Ash and Dawn make out in the blacked out train? due to mysterious attraction, and taking advantage of the cover of darkness? I just writing random crap now aren't I?**


End file.
